Caution: Do Not Enter
by CrazedHumor
Summary: What surprised her was the fact that she wasn’t shocked. Even though her so called enemy was sitting completely naked before her. She was shocked about what he held in his hands though. It was definitely an eyefull. Funny Oneshot. rated for...u'll c y...


So, I was just in the tub and two stories came to mind. One of then had nothing to do with the tub. One of them had everything to do with it.

Shall we see which one this was?

This is very short. I'm sorry, but I think it'll amuse you guys anyway.

**~*~**

_**Caution: Do Not Enter **_

She had to go. Now.

As in _go_.

She had been holding it for nearly an _hour_. Didn't these people hear about how it was bad for your health to _hold it in_?

She had first asked Marshall to be excused when they had went through the skit, which Marshall replied with a '_Can't you hold it for just a _little bit_? The faster we get through this skit, the faster you can leave and take care of… business.' _Of course, being the good girl that she was, she had nodded and smiled without thinking twice. It wasn't like going through a few more lines were going to completely destroy her bladder.

But, when they had done _so_ great with just running through their lines, Marshall wanted them to _shoot _it. He wanted them to get it on camera while their inspiration was _fresh_. Sonny had politely raised her hand, as though she was back in her old classroom in Wisconsin, and asked whether she could be excused for a moment to take care of it while they waited for the crew to get there. However, Marshall had said that if she could just hold it a _little longer_ then she could leave when they were done and not have to worry about getting back to the set fast and by the time she got back they could already have shot the scene.

Sonny bit her lip and then gave him a grin, twisting her legs around while they waited. And waited.

Then, they shot the skit, luckily without any bumps and it only took them twice to make Marshall satisfied enough to let all of them be excused for the day.

Sonny ran.

Then stopped.

She remembered only before the skit that she had walked past the bathrooms closest to the set that had a big sign on the door. _Under Construction. DO NOT ENTER_. She didn't even want to think about the horrors that lay inside that she would see if she attempted to use it.

She sighed, rocking back and forth on her feet. She could barely keep herself together now.

There was only one other possible solution.

The next closest bathroom within the distance of her making it was one she hadn't exactly thought of on regular basis.

Chad's Bathroom the II.

Or at least that was what he called it.

Chad had two bathrooms that he _thought_ he owned. One of them was right outside the set of Mackenzie falls. This was the one that he used the most, and the one that everyone knew they were allowed to use. However, the one that came to her mind was the one that was opposite to Chad's dressing room and even though he had never said anything about it, they all knew they weren't suppose to use that one either.

She didn't care. She had to go _now_.

She ran, people whizzing by her in a blur until she was standing outside said bathroom.

She looked around to see if anyone was in sight that would rat her out to Chad. She cleared her throat. "Um…" She knocked. "Chad?"

No answer.

Her voice picked up and she knocked again. "Chad!"

Silence.

She licked her lips, now letting her fingers clasp at the doorknob, and her hand twisted so that the door swung open fully and she took one step inside.

That is until she saw the sight before her.

She didn't have time to take in the white intricate tiling that covered the floors and walls, or even the sky light that was letting in the luminosity that hit him just right.

Chad was sitting in a large tub. Naked.

Granted, she couldn't see everything, due to the bubbles that filled up the rest of the tub to mid stomach, she was _sure_ that he wasn't wearing trunks by the expression on his face and the way the water sloshed. For a moment she stood there in shock and wonderment at the way his hair looked wet. The way it stuck to his forehead and yet wildly sat on ends everywhere else.

She liked it. A lot.

She snapped herself out of her stupor just at the moment he did.

"Sonny!"

"Chad?"

She gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I called out for you to make sure you weren't in here!" Her voice turned accusing and she frowned. "Why didn't you answer me!"

He held up the earphones he had pulled at when he screamed her name in surprise. "I was listening to music!" He waved at the bubbles to accumulate more closer to him when she didn't move.

This was because before she could turn away and save them both of any more awkward embarrassment that would for sure come back to haunt them, her sight was caught by something.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the sight that kept her rooted to the spot she was standing in.

Just above where the bubbles stopped, his hands were grasping onto an object desperately. It stood there, ridged and red in all it's glory against the bright whiteness of the tiles that surrounded them. She could see everything. The tiny little droplets that were collecting at the top. The streams of liquid running down it's sides and onto Chad's hands until they fell into the water below. Chad must have jumped when she swung the door open, because she could also see the fluid running down Chad's bare chest as though he had flinched and it had gotten everywhere.

Chad was able to pinpoint what she was looking at, his mouth opening and closing silently for only a second. "It isn't what it looks like!" He held up one of his hands, shaking his head at her wordless accusation.

Sonny frowned. "Are you…"

"No."

"But… then what-"

"It's nothing."

Sonny's face turned from shock to confusion. "Why?" She shook her head. "And might I ad, _ew_. Isn't that unsanitary?"

Chad smirked awkwardly. "Quite the opposite."

Sonny nodded a blush starting to spread, staring at him for a moment until she realized what she was doing. She pointed over her shoulder, her burning redness spreading like wild fire until she looked away and over at the sink in the opposite corner. "Um…So, I'm going to go now."

Chad nodded, staring off in front of him. "Yeah…please."

Sonny backed away and closed the door behind her, confusion and embarrassment plaguing her mind. She shook her mind free until the thoughts of Chad's bare skin gleaming from the way the light hit the water sprinkled across it.

She sighed. Chad _did_ have assets. No doubt about that.

Then she frowned, the thought of his object of possession coming to mind. _She_ never got one of them around here…_ever_!

_Why would you want to eat a popsicle in the bathtub anyway?_

~*~

You little nasties!!! You thought it was something else…_didn't _you!?

Hope it was good. Inspiration in the most awkward places is always the best.

LET ME KNOW!


End file.
